


【塞尔达／双黄旷】秘密

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 3p, Cuckolding, Love Triangles, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 无双／旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏→息吹←无双。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-息吹，无双林克-无双。>>海拉鲁近卫兵设定。自设多。人物性格偏差。>>狗血烂俗梗。很雷。黄旷前提。NTR。兄弟丼。3P。各种车。关系混乱注意。
Relationships: HW Link/BotW Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Warriors/Wild (Legend of Zelda), 双旷, 无双林克/旷野林克, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	【塞尔达／双黄旷】秘密

秘密

无双无意间撞破了一个秘密。

其实不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟他在王城的军队里混了也不是一两年了。一大帮男人聚集的地方，躁动的雄性荷尔蒙让他听闻过各种摆不上台面的事。那些男性私下里不入流的行为无双知晓得清清楚楚，但这并不代表自己就会加入进去和他们一起同流合污——事实上，无双怎么也不会想到，这种事会发生在自己的孪生兄弟身上。

无双有一个和自己如出一辙的孪生兄弟，这一点军队里人尽皆知。毕竟两人无论是剑术天赋，还是人望和名声，都远远超过了其他的普通士兵。近几年来，他的那位兄弟似乎搭上了新任近卫队长的顺风车，一路平步青云晋升得飞快，短短不到一年的时间，就将他这个早几年进入军队历练的兄弟远远甩在了身后。  
虽说是孪生，但凡见过两人的人都能够很容易就将两人区分开——这太简单了，无双本人有着一头显眼的金发，个性开朗性格张扬，隔着老远便能听到他热情洋溢的嗓音。他长年围着一条用来耍帅的蓝色围巾，以至于这几乎成为了无双的代名词。女性们用来表达爱意的情信，只要在收件人那里画上一条蓝色的围巾，送信的人就知道这封信应该交给谁。  
而他的那位和自己长相颇为相似的兄弟，除了样貌之外，几乎所有性格都和他完全相反。深褐的发色如同本人一样沉稳且低调，性情虽然温和，但若非必要，还是很难和这位搭上一句话。这点倒是越来越像他跟着的那位年轻的近卫队长了，无双哭笑不得地想道，海利亚女神保佑自己的兄弟在成为对方的副官后，那种木头一般的处事风格不要相互传染。

想到年轻的近卫队长，无双来了精神。这位据称是历史上最年轻的近卫兵的少年，有着一张漂亮到雌雄莫辨的面孔。这让他在王城内外意外地受欢迎——无论男女，纵使对方的性格冷淡到几乎不近人情，也没能减少人们对他的崇拜和敬仰之情。无双承认自己还是有点嫉妒的，尽管他和黄昏——他的那位孪生兄弟——也很受周围女性们的喜爱，但在男性方面，受到的恶意和挑衅可远远比喜爱要来得多得多。  
除了嫉妒，无双还有股微妙的钦慕感——好吧好吧，他不得不承认，自己也是那被对方的湛蓝色眼瞳吸引了的众多男性中的一员。这可不太妙，尤其是他还无意间撞破了对方的这个不可告人的秘密。

无双发誓他那天走了平时没有人会去的城堡内的隐蔽小道，完全是自己一时的心血来潮。作为一名出色的近卫队成员，他偶尔也会有想要冒险的时候。  
直到他听到了不属于自己的奇妙声响，少年青涩的喘息和呻吟声回荡在昏暗的走廊，听得无双一个踉跄。当然，他也不是第一次撞见这种事情了，无双耸了耸肩膀，本想绅士地转身离开，双脚却被耳中传来的声响定在了原地。那是怎样一种可以魅惑心神的嗓音啊，刚经历过变声期的沙哑，被长时间的叫嚷拉成细丝，浸泡进情欲深不见底的漩涡。无双无力地发现自己的下体竟然因为这声音起了反应，他站在角落里思考了一会儿，非常不理智地决定偷偷上前看个究竟。

——然后他便看到了，自己心心念念的那位少年队长，正被自家孪生兄弟压在身下，露出一副他从来没在对方脸上看到过的表情。

金发的近卫兵一时之间不知道究竟哪一样带给他的冲击比较大——他暗恋的人正用黏腻的声线唤着他兄弟的名字；他的兄弟正激烈地在走廊的角落里干他的直属上司；或者他的身体因为眼前所看到的这个画面、而不自觉地硬到一塌糊涂。

从那以后无双发觉自己变得越来越不对劲。在他第三次缩在被窝里，幻想着那天所看到的年轻近卫队长的面孔让自己射出来的时候，金发的青年终于选择了对自己妥协，严肃地正视起自己的欲望。所以当他将自己连日以来的性幻想对象出其不意地堵在角落里的时候，无双并不感到意外——他的行事作风一向都是如此雷厉风行。

显然，被他堵住了的那个人并不这么想。息吹——史上最年轻的近卫队长——抬头看了拦在自己面前的人一眼，不紧不慢地停下了脚步，面无表情地等待着对方先行开口。  
无双精准地捕捉到了对方在扫过自己脸庞时一瞬间的停滞——真可惜，他并不是少年心底期望见到的那个人。金发的青年露出一个充满深意的笑容，大胆地向前迈了两步，凑去了少年的耳边。

“既然你喜欢这张脸的话，不如试试我怎么样？”

暧昧低沉的声线吹动了少年耳侧的发。息吹迅速退到一旁，盯着眼前人的瞳孔微微放大。真不愧是他，无双想，要不是距离这么近，自己绝对注意不到对方的这个神情变化。大家都是聪明人，他很确定对方听懂了他话里的意思。金发的近卫兵人畜无害地直视着眼前的人，颇有心机地模仿起了自己孪生兄弟的常见表情。  
这是一个很烂的主意，但无双不在乎。对于久经沙场的人来说，只要能起到他所想要的效果，就是可行的办法。金发的近卫兵很高兴地看到对方露出一副嫌恶的样子，用他朝思暮想了很久的嗓音开口，

“……你想从我这里得到什么？”

——自然是你。

当然这句话无双不敢直说，他还没傻到在逼到墙角的猎物面前展示出自己最后的底牌。胸有成竹的青年还有其他的筹码——他知道自己的孪生兄弟因为一个有点困难的任务，近期内要被派去王城外一段不短的时间——他一向很会选择和把握时机。  
金发的青年微微弯下腰，将右手执于胸前，在比自己矮了一头的少年面前行了一个标准而又不失优雅的邀请礼。

“——我能有幸成为您不值一提的替代品吗，尊敬的队长阁下？”

无双发誓自己绝对没有威胁对方的意思。

但显然两人都很清楚这件事情的败露意味着什么。年轻的近卫队长并没有让他等太久，就应允了自己提出的请求。一定是反复权衡了多次大局和得失才做出的选择吧，真是令人感到害怕的冷静与无情……所以无双在将少年刻意约至他上次不小心撞见这个秘密的场所时，心情愉悦地观察到了对方终于有所动摇的神色。

但少年终究让他失望了，这个不同以往的神情在对方的脸上持续了不到半分钟，就消失得无影无踪。息吹按部就班地脱掉自己腿上那双引无双遐想过无数次的过膝白色长靴，随即机械地解开了衣装上的皮扣。末了，他用嘴巴咬掉自己两只手上的手套，盯着面前神似某个人的青年看了一会儿，然后不带任何情绪地闭上了眼睛。

“……开始吧。”

无双的脑海内闪过一瞬的愧疚，很快便被来自心底莫名的胜负欲给盖了过去，顷刻间便荡然无存。他满脑子都是面前的少年那日匍匐在自己兄弟身下的模样——明明有着如此相似的面孔，自己的待遇可谓是千差万别。我会让你如同那天一样好好地哭出来的。这么想着，金发的青年收起了心神，拉过眼前的少年，不客气地吻了下去。

然而还没等他碰触到目标，便被微凉的什么阻挡住了动作。眼前的人不知何时睁开了双眼，褪去了手套的手指不容分说地抵住了青年欺上来的唇齿。年轻的近卫队长没有说一个字，但无双从那双清冷无波的眸子里明确地读出了拒绝。金发的青年不甘心地在暗地里咬了咬牙，他知道这意味着什么——你只是“他”的替代品，而替代品是没有资格做出如同索取爱情一般的举动的。少年冰冷的拒绝让无双的好胜心燃烧得更加旺盛，他安静地望了对面的人一眼，抬手按住了对方想要退回的手腕，就着按压在自己唇边的手指，张口啃了上去。

“嘶——……”

无双咬得有点用力，他如愿以偿地听到了面前的人因突如其来的疼痛而从嘴角溢出的一丝吸气声。金发的青年不客气地叼着平日里覆盖在手套的布料之下而略显苍白的肌肤，从指尖顺着修长的指骨，一路舔舐到掌心，耐心地在上面打了一个转。他的舌尖能够感受到覆盖在手掌之上的那一层厚厚的茧子——看来这小鬼也不是纯靠运气爬上来的。无双好心情地停顿了一下，另外一只手用撕扯般的力度剥开了对方身上形同虚设的衣物。  
这一次，年轻的近卫队长没有再阻止他。  
无双轻而易举地褪去了层层叠叠的布料，心不在焉地想着他之前怎么没发现这身队服包裹得如此严实。等到他将对方身上最后一件内衬丢到地上，自己的下体早已经因为过于剧烈的生理反应而涨到了发疼。金发的青年硬是按耐下心底翻滚的冲动，表现出一副游刃有余的样子将手指按上了对方的前胸。

“这里，很精神嘛……”

大抵对这样的姿势感到了羞耻，金发的少年沉默地撇过头去，没有理他。无双倒也不恼，他用手指夹住眼前微微翘起的乳头，颇有技巧地揉捏起来。对方的呼吸敲打在鼓膜上，逐渐急促，金发的青年一把掰过对方的肩膀，不由分说咬了上去。

息吹条件反射地仰起脖子，硬是把自己喉咙里的那声惊叫压了回去。他敏锐地察觉到了对方埋在胸前愉悦的低笑，温热的呼吸喷洒在赤裸的肌肤上，有些痒。年轻的近卫队长下意识地想起了他新上任的副官，对方从来都是一副小心翼翼的样子，更不曾在这种事情上发出如此轻浮的声音，而且他也从来不会——像饥饿的野兽般在自己的身体上疯狂地啃噬，留下这样密集的牙印和齿痕。他的这位孪生兄弟口下当真是一点也没留情，息吹很确定有一些地方已经开始渗血了。从未体验过的疼痛激起了他隐秘的快感，金发的少年终于没能忍住，在对方尖利的牙齿磕碰上自己的锁骨时、自紧抿的唇间溢出了一句细小的呻吟。

“呜、……”

就像是蓄满水的池子，突然地裂开了一个缺口。

那之后身前人猛烈的攻击铺天盖地地袭来，令习惯了温柔性事的少年毫无招架之力。息吹在对方将自己半勃的性器含入口中时浑身颤抖着向上弹跳了一下，绵密的疼痛让他发出断续的痛呼，刻意压低的嗓音逐渐沾染上情欲的黏稠。  
身下的人显然很有技巧，几下便让少年射了出来。无双眯着眼睛，将口中含着的白色体液吐在手心，一边摸索着探向对方身后的穴口，一边露出一脸令人火大的得意笑容。

“我都不知道……原来我们的队长大人喜欢会痛的？”

——被说中了。

息吹有些恼怒地瞪了对方一眼，这是连自己那位身份特殊的副官都不甚了解的事情，却被眼前这个玩世不恭的青年一眼看穿。年轻的近卫队长望着近在咫尺的蓝色眼瞳，里面闪烁着志在必得的野心和欲望——比他所熟知的那双眼睛要来得更加露骨、且自信。黄昏的眼底总是满溢着深不见底的渴望与温柔，却不会有这种令他全身都被点燃般的侵略感。息吹直视着这双和自己记忆中不甚相同的颜色，鬼使神差般地就着对方探入自己体内的动作向上抬起了腰。

“……要做、嗯，就快一点。”

听到这句话的无双再也不跟自家队长客气，几根手指并在一起用力捅入了对方还没有被好好拓展过的甬道。少年被这一下激得浑身打了个哆嗦，他咬住牙齿轻哼几声，身下已经射过一次的性器再次缓慢地抬起了头。等到金发的青年结束了几乎没有的粗糙润滑、一把扯掉自己的皮带猛地挺入进来的时候，息吹居然在心底里感到了一丝被满足的愉悦。他在远远大于快感的疼痛里倒吸一口气，向上伸出双臂，紧紧抓住了对方的肩膀。

这场性爱于少年而言，更像是在接受一轮漫长的酷刑。对方显然摸透了自己对疼痛的渴望，在冗长的撞击过程中故意避开了他体内的敏感带，却又时不时状似无意地摩擦过去。年轻的近卫队长被对方来来回回的挑逗折腾得心烦意乱，他恶狠狠地抬腿缠上了对方的身子，跟着对方的节奏用力挺动起了自己的腰身。  
无双赞赏般地吹了一声口哨。虽然没有达到自己预期中让对方哭出声来的目标，但这样的结果，倒也不坏。毕竟，来日方长——

释放过后被自家队长毫不留情地一把推开，望着对方努力平复呼吸、冷着一张脸重新穿戴整齐的背影，金发的青年这样想道，

——他还有很多的机会和时间，可以慢慢探索少年刻意隐藏起来的秘密。

TBC


End file.
